Zen Wistaria Speechless
by Zory rock101
Summary: Today was a special day for Shirayuki and Zen because it finally here that they are getting married. It been a years since Zen asked Shiryuki to be his wife and the princess of Clarines.


**Zen Wistaria Speechless**

**Start writing: 7/4/19**

**End writing:** **7/8/19**

**I got this idea for a song call speechless from Dan Shay and the song will as be in this story. I hope you guy enjoy this story :)**

**One-shot**

Today was a special day for Shirayuki and Zen because it finally here that they are getting married. It been a years since Zen asked Shiryuki to be his wife and the princess of Clarines. The whole year was tough for Shirayuki with all the rules that she need to follow when she get married into the royal family but she was not alone. Zen alway there for her and secretly help her practice one of her lesson and that was dancing.

Zen promises Shirayuki when she become his wife. He will help her with her work if she is overwhelmed, stressed, confident, worried, and exhausted because he use to the royal life but Shirayuki is not.

Shirayuki stand in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. She wears her beauitful white dress with a diamond belt around her hips and there was some diamond at the end of her dress and some on the top part of the wedding dress. She have her head put back into a bun and two strands of hair on each side with a tiara on top of her head. There was also small little diamonds in her hair to make it more beauiful. Shirayuki also wear white glove with a diamond bracelet on her right wrist and her engagement ring on her left ring finger. She wear her pearl necklace that Zen got for her when they first starting dating a couple of years.

Shirayuki heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in," Shirayuki said, turn around and looked at the door. The door hand turn to the right and it slowly open, walked into the room was Kiki wearing her long purple dress that touch the ground.

"The room is getting crowded with a lot of people almost bride and the groom side are almost fill up," Kiki said, walking closer to Shirayuki.

"I'm little nervous. Is that normal?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Kiki.

"Yes it is normal. All girl get it when they are married to the man they love. If it make you feel better, I saw Zen and he was also nervous too because it a big change for the both of you," Kiki answer with a smile on her face.

"That make me feel a little bit better that I was not the only one is getting nervous," Shirayuki said with a laugh and Kiki enjoin with her.

"I will tell you the truth that no one was actually shock that Zen propose to you. We all knew that he will asked eventually," Kiki said, help Shirayuki put on the white vail and cover Shirayuki face so Zen can lift it up to kiss his bride.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, fix the back of her vail so it looked straight when she walked down the aisle. "I remember Zen asked me to take a walked with him to our favorite place in the castle but I never thought he will propose to me that day. I was in tears while I was repeat yes to him and fill into his arms," Shirayuki said, walked over to her glass slippers that like the one from Cinderella. Shirayuki slip into the glass slippers and turn to looked at Kiki.

"Oh, Zen have a song pick out that he really want to play when you guys dance," Kiki said, looking back at Shirayuki

"Really? What is it?" Shirayuki asked excitement.

"I can't tell you. You just have to wait and see at the party," Kiki said, let out a small laugh.

"Oh, I will wait," Shirayuki said, waiting over to the window and saw thousand of carriage come up to the castle and woman and man was getting out then walked into the castle. "There are a lot of people here. I hope I dont mass up,"

"Dont worry. I think Zen will mask up too when he see you in your wedding dress," Kiki said, walking over to Shirayuki and also looking at the lot of people. "We have 5 more mintue before the wedding starting should we head down there now?" Kiki asked, picking up Shirayuki's bouquet. The bouquet have pink and white sparkling flower and diamond between the flower and green leaves around the stem was pink and white ribbons and purl on the ribbon.

"Yes, let get going," Shirayuki said, took her bouquet from Kiki and walked over to the door. Kiki open the door for Shirayuki and walked out of the room right behind Shirayuki. They walked down the hallway and down the staircase. Shirayuki stand in front of the double door and wait for them to open. Shirayuki took a deep breath in and let out. She did that for a while until she was clam.

"Shirayuki are you ready?" one of the guard, Kai asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yes," Shirayuki answer, looking back at Kai. The two guards slowly open the door and Shirayuki saw Zen stand in the front wearing his black suit. All Shirayuki can think was how sexy he is wearing his suit. She slowly walked down the aisle with a smile on her face.

Shirayuki feel her face was getting red when she saw Zen smile at her. When Shirayuki got to the end of the aisle, Zen reach out his hand to Shirayuki. She took his hand and walked up the step to the preacher. "You look so beauiful," Zen said, whisper in her ears making Shirayuki blush.

"We are gather hear today to join Prince Zen of Clarines and Shirayuki on this special day. If you dont think this couple are meant to be together speak now or ever hold your peace," the preacher send looking at the crowd. There was a pause for a few minutes before the preacher start talking again. "6 years ago, Prince Zen and Shirayuki meet in the forest around the barrier of Clarines and Tanbarun but shortly they fell madly in love with each other," the preacher said reading off a paper. Shirayuki feel her face getting more redder and looking down at the ground a little shy. Zen looked at her think it was really cute and he saw see her shyness everyday of their life.

"Prince Zen, do you wish to take Shirayuki to be your wife and the princess of Clarines? Do you also promise to protect her, love her, care her, and in sickness and in health until the day you die?" preacher asked, looking from his paper so he was now looking at Zen.

"I do," Zen answer, took Shirayuki's hand and give it a small squeeze.

"Now do you Shirayuki take Prince Zen of Clarines as your husband? Do you also promise to protect her, love her, care her, and in sickness and in health until the day you die and be the best princess for the kingdom of Clarines?" preacher asked, looking at Shirayuki with a unconcerned look on his face.

"I do," Shirayuki said, looking back at ther preacher.

"I pronouns you husband and wife. you may now kiss the bride," the preacher said. Zen move the front of her vail and pull it over her head to show him Shirayuki's face.

"You are so beauiful," Zen said, wrap his arms around Shirayuki.

"And you are so handsome," Shirayuki said, wrap her arms around his neck. Zen lend down in and kiss Shirayuki on the lips. The crowd clap and stand up from their seat when Zen and Shirayuki walked down the aisle lacking arms together.

Zen and Shirayuki went back to their bed that they share now. Shirayuki got out of her wedding dress and put on her carnation dress. She wearing a long pink puffy dress with a lot of sparklies on the top of her dress and just a few on the bottom. She also have a a silver Belt around her hips.

Shirayuki walked out of her closet and saw Zen sitting on the bed with his hands in his laps. Zen heard feet step come to him and looked up at Shirayuki. "You look so beautiful my wife," Zen said, stand up from the bed and kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"And your are so handsome," Shirayuki said, kiss him back. Shirayuki walked over to her dresser and put down her hair and brush it out before heading over for the carnation.

"Are you ready to get going?" Zen asked walked up to Shirayuki.

"Yes, let get going," Shirayuki answer, lack her arms with Zen and walked out of their bedroom. They walked down the hallway and Shirayuki stand in front of the double door again. Zen went in before he to join his brother, king Izana.

After a while, the door slowly open and everyone in the room stand up when Shirayuki walking down the aisle to Izana. Shirayuki saw Zen standing behind his brother just a few feet away and he also is smiling at his new wife. Shirayuki stand in front of Izana. "Today, kingdom of Clarines is expecting a new member into the royal family." Izana said, looking at the crowd of people. "Shirayuki do you promise to do what best for the kingdom and care for all the people that live here?" Izana asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"I do," Shirayuki answer, bow her head to Izana.

"I pronouns Shirayuki Wistaria the princess of Clarines," Izana said, put the tiara on top of Shirayuki's head. Shirayuki stand up and turn to looked at the crowd of people. The crowd stand up again and starting to clap. Zen walked up to Shirayuki and took her hand.

"You will make a great princess and my wife," Zen whisper in Shirayuki ears.

"I'm a little nervous," Shirayuki whisper back.

"Dont worry I wont leave your side," Zen said, lack his arms with Shirayuki and walked down the aisle. Zen and Shirayuki went into the ball room and saw everyone dancing. They walked down the staircase and join the party.

A woman come up to Zen and Shirayuki. "Congratulations on your wedding," the woman said, looking at Zen.

"Thank you," Zen said, looking at the woman.

"Well, I hope to see you soon," the woman said, walked away from Zen and Shirayuki.

"Zen, do you want to dance with you wife?" Shirayuki asked, taking Zen's hand.

"Of course," Zen said, walking on to the dance floor and wrap his arms around Shirayuki's hips while Shirayuki wrap her arms around his neck. Then the music starting to play and the two married couple starting to dance.

BY: DanShay speechless

You say you'll be down in five

The smell of your perfume

Is floating down the stairs

You're fixing up your hair

Like you do

I know that I'll be a mess

The second that I see you

You won't be surprised

It happens every time

It's nothing new

It's always on a night like tonight

I thank God, you can read my mind

'Cause when you look at me with those eyes

I'm speechless

Staring at you standing there in that dress

What it's doing to me ain't a secret

'Cause watching you is all that I can do

And I'm speechless

You already know that you're my weakness

After all this time I'm just as nervous

Every time you walk into the room

I'm speechless

It started when you said, "Hello"

Just did something to me

And I've been in a daze

Ever since the day that we met

You take the breath out of my lungs

Can't even fight it

And all of the words, out of my mouth

Without even trying

And I'm speechless

Staring at you standing there in that dress

What it's doing to me ain't a secret

'Cause watching you is all that I can do

And I'm speechless

You already know that you're my weakness

After all this time I'm just as nervous

Every time you walk into the room

I'm speechless

Yeah, baby, mmm

It's always on a night like tonight

I thank God, you can read my mind

'Cause when you look at me with those eyes

I'm speechless

You're standing there in that dress

And, girl, it ain't a secret

'Cause watching you is all that I can do

I'm speechless

You already know that you're my weakness

After all this time I'm just as nervous

Every time you walk into the room

I'm speechless

Oh, you know it, baby

After Zen and Shirayuki got done dancing to a beauiful song. They walked over to Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi who was sitting at a table. "that was a beauitful dance," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen and Shirayuki.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, sat down at the table with Zen beside her.

"So you guys are heading out for your honeymoon tomorrow," Kiki said, take a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go there," Shirayuki said with a smile on her face.

"So who plain this honeymoon?" Obi asked.

"Well, Zen have a special place to take me when we get there," Shirayuki answer, looking at Obi.

"Shirayuki do you want to take a walk outside in the moonlight?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"yeah, i will like that," Shirayuki answer, stand up from her chair and Zen took her hand. They walked outside and went over a small Bridge in the Moonlight. Shirayuki and Zen looking at their reflection. "the moon is so beautiful," Shirayuki said, lend her head against Zen's should.

"Yes it is," Zen said, wrap his arms around Shirayuki.

"I love you Zen," Shirayuki said, looking up at Zen.

"I love you too, Shirayuki," Zen said, lend down and kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

**Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
